Fond Forest
The Fond Forest is the first area in Pikmin: Elements. This is the first area in the game, and where the ship crashes. The Red Pikmin Onion can be found here. This area is rather easy to handle, (One could say it was Fond of you!) but the last few caves are a little tough. To auto-fly here, you need 1 ship part. First Visit Upon coming here the first time, a cutscene will show, showing the ship crashing and parts flying everywhere. Olimar flies out of the hull, and lands face-first onto a Red Onion. It activates, and Olimar slides off of it. A Red Pikmin sprout flies out of it and goes into the ground. The recently remodeled S.S. Dolphin's research pod flies down to Olimar and tells him how to pluck. Upon plucking it, the Pod tells Olimar basic Pikmin control, and Olimar uses the pellets in the valley he landed into to amass 20 Pikmin. He notices the S.S. Dolphin's hull in the valley. He brings it to the Pod, and they attach to each other. Olimar and the Pikmin crush a paper bag, and find the Engine. They bring it back to the ship. The S.S. Dolphin tells Olimar that it has detected a forest nearby, and that it can fly to it. They fly to the actual area. Upon flying out of the valley, the screen fades to black, and the letters, "Fond Forest" appear. It starts raining, washing the letters off. The screen then fades to show the ship landing into the forest. Layout Upon landing in the forest (Not the valley) You land on a hill, with the onions making a circle around it. In front of the hill is a Dirt Wall, and behind it is a Solid Wall (Needs to be blown up with bomb rocks). To the right is a lake. Past the dirt wall is the Sunseed Berry. (A fruit, not a treasure) going further, there is the Sorcerer's stone (A shiny rock) To the left is a lake of water, and past it is some bridge pieces (Making a bridge past the water), The Cave of Flames, and a Electric gate. To the right, there is some bridge pieces to a bridge going across the lake back at the landing site. Across the lake at the landing site, there are 3 dwarf red Bulborbs, and one Red Bulborb. Defeating the red bulborb will reveal 2 Cockpit covers. Behind the bulborb is the Re-visitor's Cavern and a path leading to The Bubbling Brook. Behind the electric gate are some Fiery Blowhogs and Yellow Wollywogs. One of the Wollywogs has the Thirsters Bane (A Water Bottle) Behind that group of creatures, lies the Ravenous Ravine. Behind the Solid Wall is a Muddy Bulblax. Defeating him will yield the Eternal Fuel Dynamo. Wildlife Dwarf Red Bulborb Red Bulborb Fiery Blowhog Yellow Wollywog Muddy Bulblax Collectibles Sunseed Berry Sorcerer's Stone Eternal Fuel Dynamo Thirsters Bane Cockpit Cover (x2) Caves Re-visitor's Cavern Cave of Flames Ravenous Ravine Category:Pikmin: Elements